This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic device subassemblies.
Electronic devices such as computers, media players, cellular telephones, and other portable electronic devices often include mechanical and electronic components such as buttons, batteries, and wireless circuitry. For example, cellular telephone transceiver circuitry and wireless local area network circuitry may allow a device to wirelessly communicate with external equipment. Antenna structures may be used in transmitting and receiving associated wireless signals. A battery may be used to provide power for an electronic device.
It can be challenging to incorporate components such as wireless circuitry and batteries on an electronic device. Space is often at a premium, particularly in compact devices such as portable electronic devices. The components such as the battery and device circuitry may be constrained. In addition, the presence of metal in device components and on printed circuit boards may affect antenna performance. If care is not taken, antenna structures may not perform satisfactorily or components may consume more space within an electronic device than desired. It may also be difficult to provide adequate structural support for mechanical components such as buttons in compact designs.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic device subassemblies in an electronic device.